I Am Happy
by HyunnK.V
Summary: "Kata Uncle Kwon, jangan melamun. Itu bisa merusak kesehatan, dan perbanyak senyuman" l ChanKai


I _**A**_m Happ**y**

Pair : ChanKai

Rated : T

**Warn****ing!**

**Don't BASH**

**Don't Plagiat**

**And Don't-Don't lainnya**

**TH****I****S STORY ****I****S M****I****NE!**

**_ooOoo_**

Sebenarnya ff ini terinspirasi dari drama I Am Happy juga. Mungkin akan ada beberapa kesamaan cerita dengan yang di drama pasalnya Hyun kan terinspirasi dari sananya. Tapi cerita yang Hyun ambil adalah salah seorang pemain bernama Park Ae-Da yang juga merupakan bungsu di keluarganya dan Kang Seok kekasih yang tak di restui orangtuanya.

Silahkan menikmati, jika ada kesalahan atau kurang jelas kasih tau Hyun ya? Nanti Hyun jelasin biar paham.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

Langit gelap dengan gerimis menyambut kedatangan Jongin setelah keluar dari Bandara Incheon.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 13.05 tapi awan gelap yang menutupi matahari membuatnya terlihat seperti sudah jam 8 malam.

Iris coklat bening miliknya melihat ke atas, tempat dimana awan gelap itu menjatuhkan bebannya ke bumi.

"Sepertinya akan ada hujan besar sebentar lagi. Taemin hyung dimana?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling mencari saudara kembarnya yang tak kunjung datang.

Taksi pun tak ia temukan, haruskah ia berjalan?

Sepertinya itu lebih baik, rumah tidak terlalu jauh dari sini jika jalannya masih sama, pikirnya.

Setelah sedikit berpikir, Jongin memperbaiki letak ranselnya dan memakai tudung pada jaket hitam, menutupi topi yang sudah melingkupi kepalanya.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

Jongin terus berjalan, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sudah basah karena gerimis tadi telah menjadi hujan berkapasitas sedang.

Sesekali ia melihat sekitar siapa tau ia berjumpa dengan kenalannya dan meminta tumpangan.

Hujan semakin deras menutupi pandangan Jongin yang terlihat bingung keberadaannya sekarang.

Jongin memutuskan untuk berteduh pada halteー

bis?

Astaga, kenapa tidak terpikir olehnya untuk naik bis saja tadi?

Jadi kan ia tak perlu basah kuyup seperti sekarang?

Astaga, kau bodoh Jongin, sangat bodoh runtuknya salam hati.

Tak banyak orang berteduh di halte, hanya ada dirinya, beberapa pelajar dan seorang namja berambut kemerahan yang memandang langit dengan pandangan kosong.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Jongin menatap namja itu dari samping.

"Chogi, bolehkan aku duduk disini?"

"Hm..."

Dahinya mengkerut, gumaman itu artinya iya atau tidak? Batinnya masih dalam posisi berdiri.

Oh astaga, hampir saja terlewat untuk memperkenalkan sedikit mengenai Jongin.

Namja bermarga Kim berkulit tan ini adalah anak bungsu dari tiga Kim bersaudara.

Kakak pertamanya bernama Kim Suho yang tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Hongkong.

Lalu yang kedua adalah Kim Taemin, kakak kembarnya yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjemput dirinya di Bandara dan penyebab ia basah kuyup bahkan menggigil kedinginan.

Enam tahun lamanya, si bungsu keluarga Kim ini menetap di Paris ketika berumur 10 tahun ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya beserta keluarganya disini.

Jongin sejujurnya adalah seorang anak yang sangat polos.

Pernah ketika ia berumur 13 tahun, Jongin bertemu dengan seorang anak preman yang meminta uang darinya setelah mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa menjadi teman jika Jongin menyerahkan seluruh uangnya.

Dan dengan kepolosan yang di milikinya, Jongin menyerahkan seluruh uang yang ia punya pada preman tersebut dan tersenyum polos.

"Berarti sekarang kita temankan? Hore, Jongin punya teman"

Entah bagaimana caranya, akhirnya preman itu luluh dan menyerahkan kembali seluruh uang Jongin.

"Kenapa di balikin? Nanti kita nggak jadi teman dong?"

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca menatap preman yang hanya melepas salah satu cincin dari jemarinya dan memberikannya pada Jongin sebagai gantinya.

"Kita sudah berteman, ini tandanya. Jangan terlalu polos untuk mengiyakan ucapan orang, jika tidak kau dalam bahaya"

Dan yang dilakukan Jongin hanya manggut-manggut dengan mata menatap cincin itu dengan pandangan keren.

Aneh?

Ya tapi itu kenyataannya, coba saja kalian lihat di jari manisnya tersemat cincin tengkorak pemberian preman tersebut.

Ah, satu hal lagi Jongin juga seseorang yang suka bersifat kekanakan layaknya anak berumur 3 tahun.

Uncle Kwon yang menjaganya selama ini pun bukannya mengajarkan Jongin beberapa hal berguna agar tak terjebak dan merubah sikap childishnya, yang ada justru kepolosan Jongin semakin meningkat. #-_-

"Duduklah"

Jongin mengangguk kecil dan mengukir senyuman manis dengan matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit pada namja di sampingnya.

"Kau tampan"

Namja itu melirik kearah Jongin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat es krim kegemaran mereka.

"Huh?"

"Kau bahkan lebih tampan dari Suho hyung, Taemin hyung, bahkan Ayah"

Namja itu mengernyit tak mengerti, dan seketika ia terkekeh kecil ketika menyadari nada dan cara Jongin menatap dirinya penuh kepolosan.

"Terima kasih"

Jongin mengangguk, ia masih menatap namja itu kagum.

Sesekali ia berdecak mengeluarkan pujian yang membuat namja itu tersenyum, sesekali ia tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Jongin yang terkadang berubah-ubah.

'Menggemaskan' pikirnya ketika seluruh pandangannya melihat kearah Jongin seutuhnya.

DEGG

Mata ituー, Kenapa begitu cantik?

Tidak hanya mata tapi secara keseluruhan Jongin terlihat manis, menggemaskan, dan cantik yang bercampur jadi satu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu di dadanya menghangat.

"Tuan? Tuan?"

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol -namja berambut kemerahan- yang memandangnya tak berkedip.

"E-Eh?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sedikit perih akibat tak berkedip ketika melihat kagum sosok namja yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kata Uncle Kwon, jangan melamun. Itu bisa merusak kesehatan, dan perbanyak senyuman"

Iris matanya menemukan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang kini menjadi salah seorang yang berteduh di halte.

Rasa kasihan muncul ketika tubuh Halmeoni itu basah, dan dalam posisi berdiri.

"Halmeoni, duduk disini saja"

Jongin mempersilahkan yeoja paruh baya itu untuk duduk di tempatnya tadi membiarkan dirinya berdiri menunggu bis yang terlambat datang, entah karena hujan yang deras atau apa.

"Terima kasih, Nak. Kau baik sekali, tapi apa tak apa kau berdiri?"

Jongin mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan sweater putihnya dan memakaikan pada Halmeoni tersebut.

"Halmeoni pakailah sweater Jongin ya? Halmeoni tidak boleh sakit karena hujan ini"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bahkan bibirmu membiru karena kedinginan"

"Halmeoni mengkhawatirkan Jongin? Terima kasih Halmeoni, tapi Jongin itu tahan dingin kok"

Ah... Namanya Jongin ya?

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan seulas senyum yang amat tipis ketika melihat namja yang bernama Jongin itu berinteraksi dengan yeoja paruh baya yang tak ia kenal sama sekali.

Selama menunggu hujan reda, Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan meliukkan tubuhnya membentuk suatu tarian indah agar tidak merasa bosan yang di sambut hangat oleh orang-orang yang juga berteduh di halte itu.

Berulang kali Jongin merajuk agar Chanyeol ikut serta namun selalu di tolak halus dan memilih untuk menjadi penonton saja.

Meski tadi ia hampir kalah karena Jongin merajuk itu sangaaaaat Menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu Jongin duluan ya? Hati-hati di jalan semua, dadah"

Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada orang-orang di halte menghiraukan pandangan aneh tertuju padanya.

Chanyeol berjalan melewati Jongin yang segera menyamakan langkah dengannya dan tersenyum, -kesekian kalinya.

"Mengapa mengikuti ku?"

"Karena Jongin hanya kenal kau saja. Jongin tidak tau ini dimana. Tadi Jongin tersesat waktu keluar dari Bandara, Tuー"

"Chanyeol, panggil saja aku Chanyeol. Mendengar kau memanggilku Tuan, aku merasa sudah tua"

Jongin mengangguk tanda ia mengerti, giginya terus bergemeletuk sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Chanyeol yang menyadarinya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tahan dingin? Pembohong yang buruk' batin Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang kedinginan.

Bahkan ia melupakan untuk mengambil sweater miliknya pada Wanita paruh baya itu membuat angin dingin setelah hujan menusuk kulitnya dengan mudah.

Chanyeol melepaskan jaket miliknya dan memakaikan ke Jongin, tersisa kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam melekat di tubuh atletisnya.

"Chanyeol hyung? Kenapa jaketnya kasih ke Jongie? Hyung juga kenapa pakai baju begini? Nanti Hyung sakit tau"

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, "Pikirkan saja dirimu. Katanya tahan dingin, tapi sekarang kau menggigil, bahkan suara gigimu yang bergemeletuk saja suaranya keras sekali"

Jongin mengembungkan pipinya merajuk mendengar ejekkan Chanyeol.

Ketika ia ingin melepas jaket Chanyeol di tubuhnya, Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Jangan di lepas, kau saja yang pakai. Berikan alamatmu, akan kuantar kau sampai rumah"

Mendengar kata 'Rumah' mata Jongin yang semula menatap Chanyeol memohon agar menerima niat baiknya, seketika berubah menjadi berbinar.

"Jinjja hyung? Jinjja? Hore, Jongie bisa pulang"

"Alamatnya?"

Namja berambut kemerahan itu mengambil secarik kertas yang di berikan Jongin padanya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu Hyung"

Langkahnya terhenti, Jongin berjinjit berusaha memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Sudah kuー"

"Nah beginikan lebih baik? Jadi kita berdua sama-sama hangat, iya kan hyung?"

Oh tidak, Chanyeol rasa mukanya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Bayangkan saja, Jongin dengan kepolosannya -lagi- tanpa meminta ijin, menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol untuk memeluk perutnya hingga keduanya berjalan yang terlihat intim sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"T-Tapi ini terlaluー"

"Terlalu apa Hyung? Kalau begini Jongie lebih hangat dibanding pakai jaket. Kajja, kita menuju rumah Jongie"

Do'akan saja semoga Jongin yang ia tau memiliki kepolosan tingkat tinggi(?) tak mendeー

"Hyung kau sakit? Jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali"

ーngar detak jantungnya.

"Tidak, Hyung tidak sakit. Kita jalannya serempak oke? Kanan, Kiri, Kananー"

Jongin dan Chanyeol berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki mereka agar tak kesusahan berjalan karena keduanya yang saling berpelukan -tepatnya Chanyeol- dengan Jongin memunggunginya.

Meski begitu hari ini adalah hari berkesan bagi seorang Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa tertawa, tersenyum, bahagia bahkan merasakan perasaan asing pada seorang namja yang tak di kenalnya.

Apakah ia tengah tertidur di sore hari dan ini semua hanyalah mimpi belaka?

Jika memang benar, ia berharap tak akan pernah terbangun dan terus menjalani kehidupannya meski dalam mimpi dengan seorang 'malaikat sangat polos' di pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

END(?) :3

* * *

ff berpairing ChanKai lagi udah jadi.

Rencananya sih pengen Kris tapi karakternya nanti nggak cocok.

Tapi Kris nanti jadi orang ketiga dan Sehun orang keempat(?)nya hehehe

Berminatkah?

Hanya sebaris kata dari kalian itu, mampu membakar semangat kami para Author untuk melanjutkan cerita lebih cepat.

So, mind to review?

_**Hyunn**_


End file.
